Renault PR100
The Renault PR100 is a French city bus originally designed and marketed by Berliet from 1971, and sold as a Renault following the merging of Berliet into Renault Véhicules Industriels. The PR100 was intended to be replaced by the 1987 Renault R312 but sales continued with a revised model called the PR100.2 and in 1993 with a further revised version called the PR112 with the last delivery in 1999. Over 13,500 buses of the PR100 range were produced in France. An articulated version was also produced from 1980 called the Renault PR180.2. PR100 and PR100.2 The original PR100 was developed and manufactured by Berliet. In service from June 1972, it was available with a V8 engine producing . It was 11.25m long with three variations of seating/standing combinations. By 1979 the PR100 featured the Renault badge. The PR100 received a slightly altered front end in 1984, along with some technical improvements. This new model was called the PR100.2 and can be identified by the revised front bumper arrangement incorporating the lights. The PR100 was mainly used in France, with some exported to Algeria and Morocco. The design was used by Jelcz in Poland under license, and large numbers were delivered to many Polish cities. The PR100.2 chassis was also assembled in Spain, with Hispano Carrocera bodywork but retaining the Renault front for early models. The PR100.2 was available with a Renault MPS turbo diesel 6-cylinder engine with two power options; and or and . The gearbox was a four-speed ZF automatic unit. The PR100.2's body was 11.402m long on a wheelbase of 5.6m and 2.5m wide. PR100.3 When Renault became the majority shareholder of Mack Trucks, Renault demonstrated the bus in Australia in 1985 resulting in sales in Perth and Canberra for PR100.2 and PR180.2, all with Australian coachwork, but retaining the PR100 front-end. These models were marketed as Mack or Renault depending in city. Later Canberra models were marketed as Renault PR100.3 and featured R312 fronts. In total 650 Renault PR100-series buses were delivered to Australian users. Various demonstration units in North America did not result in any sales. PR112 In 1993 the PR112 was launched as an is updated and revised version of the PR100 with a new front end designed by Safra, losing the distinctive windscreen and front quaterlight design. The last PR112 was delivered in 1999. PR180 and PR118 The PR180 is an articulated version of the PR100 and was referred to in marketing literature as the Megabus. Standard configuration was for 62 seats and 144 standing. The front half retained the 5.6m wheelbase of the PR100, with the rear half being 5.15m and an overall length of 24.382m. Its engined produced . It was replaced in 1993 by the PR112 based PR118. ER100 and PER180 A trolleybus version of the PR100 was produced, called the ER100, and an articulated version with two fronts called the PER180. Berliet and Renault built the ER100 and PER180 for several French cities including Grenoble, Lyon, Marseille, Nancy and St Etienne. References PR100 Category:Buses by model number Category:100 (model number) Category:Buses built in France